The forgotten story of the Mist
by MARzX50
Summary: One hundred years ago, a story that was never able to fully pass on has finally reached the light. Our story is about a group of ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist, and their Sensei Mangetsu.


Finally Haru was finally out of the academy, in the Mist Village. Several years of training, and learning. Now he was finally out and was getting assigned to squad 11. He patted his puppy wolf, Kenta on the head.

"Well boy we are finally out on a squad. I really want to do what I can for the village." He said with a thrilled tone.

"Yeah!" said Kenta. He was a special kind of wolf, since birth he had been trained to talk, his abilities to smell out and track his pray made him great for a ninja hound, His ability to talk was an added perk.

Haru and Kenta both were paired up with another ninja that had a companion. Her name was Kiko, and her tiger Kiki. Unlike Haru who was nice, and companionate, Kiko had a temper and attitude that could scare away any male ninja.

Haru and Kiko were the only two assigned to squad 11. For the time being they had an odd number of Ninja who graduated from the academy. But due to that they had their companions they ended up making a group of four, for their group.

They were assigned to Mangetsu, a very well known Shinobi, He was known for his ruthlessness to his enemies, and always wore an ANBU mask that hid his face.

Haru and Kiko together walked down to the training grounds where they were to meet up with their sensei Mangetsu. The training grounds is one of the most beautiful places near the Mist Village. Puddles of water lined the outer rim of the training grounds, and large Oak trees were spotted in several spots.

As Haru and Kiko, along with their companions walked into the training grounds they saw no sign of Mangetsu. Haru went up to one of the polls that were sticking out of the ground and kicked it.

"Well this is boring, are we going to wait all day for him." Haru said pouting.

Kiko looked around and saw nothing. She went to look back at Haru, when she jumped at seeing a large figure in front of her. Mangetsu towered over her. He peered down at her from his behind his mask.

"So you two are my new students." He said in a plain tone. "I don't expect you to last long at all."

Furious Haru stood up and walked over to his new sensei. "I don't expect you to know how great I am yet, but soon you will know."

Mangetsu shrugged and almost laughed. "I doubt even you will be able to pass the chunin exam when it comes. I doubt you will be able to kill your commrads that you met in the academy.

The chunin exams were done by finding out who was the strongest of all the groups. In the end some were even teamed up against their own friends and forced to fight to the death. Deep in the back of Harus mind he knew that he would have to do this one day, but he did not want to kill anyone, it was unlike him to take another persons life.

Haru just stared at Mangetu with a determined look.

Kiko crossed her arms and spoke proudly, "I for one wont have any problem taking out my enemies. I passed top in my class both mentally and physically."

Kiko herself came from a very proud clan in the Mist village, for several years her family had been bread to be a true blooded family of shinobi, They were known for their intelligence, and ability to learn new jutsus in half the time of anyone else.

"I know your family well Kiko," Spoke Mangetsu, "they are a great clan indeed, but you. No, your to green. You have yet to kill anyone, until you do so you can not say that you will not have any problem with killing."

Kiko kept her arms crossed and asked, "So what are we going to be doing first as a squad? Are we doing any training right away?"

Mangetsu was quiet for a moment, "Tomorrow we will be doing a several day training exercise, I will be taking you onto a trip to the village hidden in the sand, they are far away from here and within that time you will learn the art of survival in the wilderness as well as fighting other enemies. All of the countries are still at war. We should not be passing though them at all so I am sure that we will have to fight eventually."

Mangetsu started to walk away from the two. "Gather the things you think you will need on this trip, what you take is what you get. If you are to get anything else will will have to be on the road. Meet me here tomorrow at dawn."

Mangetuse then ran off into another direction. He was to fast to see, to notice where he was going. Haru turned to Kiko.

"I really hate to ask this but I literally have no money it was all spent on the equipment we were so posed to get. Can I borrow some cash?"

Haru didn't have any family he had no clue wither or not his parents were dead, or not. One day he woke up and they were gone. No one had said anything about his parents and it was as if they were keeping a secret as to what happend to them. For several years the Village hardly took pity on him, but none the less gave him food and the things he needed to survive alone. The only money he ever got was from doing odd jobs from around town.

Kiko sighed loudly but reached into her pockets and pulled out a small lump of cash. "Here spend it on food and drinks to bring along, along with other survival tools that we will need. Don't be stupid with this money."

Haru took off down to the store and bought his supplies that he needed. He knew that the next few days were going to be filled with extreme training, and hopefully some fun.


End file.
